Irken love
by NickhackedyouXP
Summary: I suck at titles and summarys but zim gets a girlfriend :D
1. Chapter 1

Today was like any normal Earth skool day. Ms. Bitters was already passing out the test for the exams. Zim knew he could pass... well mabey. The Dib-stink began looking over at Zim, throwing rude comments here and there. Zim didn't mind though.  
"START!" , hissed Ms. Bitters. The students immediately began on their tests, filling in bubbles and erasing. But Zim hadn't even answered the first question. He was doodling a small picture on the corner of his test paper. He couldn't help but to think of her. He was so concentrated on the thought of going over to see her later he lost all track of time. He put his head down and day-dreamed through the whole test. The bell rang and everyone but Zim had turned in their test and gathered their belongings. Then the child felt a large thump on the back of his head.  
"Zim, you do realize the bell rang right?", asked the large headed boy.  
"Eh? Oh well of course I know that Dib-stink!", hissed Zim, pushing the hand of the child away and walking out.  
Dib looked down at the corner of the test to see the doodle. He began sneering and tried not to laugh.  
"DIB! GET OUT!", yelled Ms. Bitters.  
He scrambled out of the room, racing to the lunch room. He saw the children all talking and eating, while Zim seemed to be zoned out. "Gaz! Haven't you no-"  
"Go away ,Dib.", said Gaz.  
Dib was tempted to say something else, but decided to leave her alone. He heard a loud squish and turned around to see Zim's face planted in the food. "Uh Zim?" Dib walked over pulling on the back of his shirt.  
"LET GO OF ME!", said Zim jumping up.  
Everyone turned and laughed at Zim. Of course he didn't care really. He pushed Dib out of his way and walked out of the lunch room. When Zim was in the hall alone he decided to go ahead and grab his books. Class was in 10 minutes anyways.  
During gym Zim faked an injury so he wouldn't have to play dodgeball. Wile he waited in the class room he still thought about her. After the bell rang, he decided he was getting pretty tired of her taking over his mind. Al the other children ran out the door of the school to their parents cars, but Zim walked right to the park.  
"ZIM!", called Ming.  
He stared at her for a moment then smiled."Hey Ming"  
"Did you have a good day?", she asked.  
"Yea... I just couldn't get someone off my mind."  
"Who?", she asked.  
"Oh uhh... you wouldn't know her... heh", said Zim nervously.  
"Oh well...", Ming said, smiling.  
She and Zim talked for hours on end, laughing and smiling. When it was 6 o'clock Zim decided it was time for him to go home. He waved at her and walked home. Yet even though he saw her he still couldn't get her off his mind. Then it hit him. No, really, his answer hit him. "YOUR IN LOVE ZIM!", yelled Dib ,throwing small pebbles at Zim.  
"YOUR LYING DIB-STINK! Irkens don't fall in love!", objected Zim.  
"Well you HAVE been on Earth about 7 years... your taking on human affections.", said Dib.  
"THAT'S CRAZY! I am an invader, I am TRAINED! So therefore I cannot take on your WEAK, DISGUSTING human affections."  
Dib sneered and pulled a shred of paper out of his pocket. "What's this then, huh Zim?" Dib handed Zim the corner of his test. "I DIDN'T DO THAT DIB-STINK!", said Zim.  
"Oh really? I got it off YOUR test, and it looks like YOU drew it!", yelled Dib.  
"Well... I CAN'T TAKE ON YOUR AFFECTIONS AND THAT'S THAT!" Zim ran the rest of the way to his base. When he got inside he slammed the door.  
"COMPUTER!",called Zim.  
"What?", it answered.  
"IS IT POSSIBLE FOR AN IRKEN TO TAKE ON... HUMAN AFFECTIONS?", he asked.  
"Yea I guess..."  
"DON'T GUESS! I NEED A REAL ANSWER!", yelled Zim.  
"YES! Now are you happy?"  
Zim didn't answer, but just sat on the couch. How could he, ZIM, take on weak human affections? Is it REALLY possible? He didn't want to beleive it and really didn't want to admit it, but he thinks he really IS , how humans say, falling for her. That could explain why he couldn't get her off his mind. He does love when she looks at him with her big eyes, plus, she's and Irken too. "But... we were always taught that Invaders need no one!"  
"Yea ,well they never thought you would be stuck on Earth, now did they?", argued the computer.  
Zim sat there and wanted to shake off the thought more than anything. But he couldn't. Now that he thinks about it, he is driven more and more into the thought of being with her. In the middle of his thinking, he heard a knock at his door. "ZIM COULD YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?", yelled Dib.  
"IT'S UNLOCKED!" Dib flung open the door and walked over to the Irken. "Not so superior now are ya Zim?"  
"OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREATEST INVADER THAT EVER LIVED!"  
"Yea you keep saying that but you officialy have HUMAN qualities."  
"YOUR LYING! I DO NOT LIKE HER AND ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!", yelled Zim.  
"I just told you that you have human affections, Zim!", said his computer.  
Dib laughed at the very thought of telling everyone Zim isn't that superior! Wait... no one listens to him anyways so that put a damper on his whole mood.  
"Well... see ya tomorrow I guess." Dib walked out of the child's house and walked home.  
Zim layed down on the couch, thinking about her, nearly going insane. He was up until 3 o'clock. Only then did he fall asleep.  
The next day when he woke up, he didn't even remeber what was discussed with Dib. So far, he hadn't even thought about her. That was good, I guess. Zim walked out his house, and headed straight for school. As soon as he walked in the door Dib laughed at him.  
"Hey Zim! Have you told her your in love with her yet?"  
Zim stopped and his eyes widened. Now he remembers. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER DIB-STINK!" This made everyone in his class stare at him and start asking questions.  
"In love with WHO Zim?", asked Zita.  
"Yea Zim! Who?", yelled Keef.  
"NO ONE! DIB IS CRAZY! EVEYONE KNOWS HE IS CRAZY YOU DISGUSTING HUMANS!" Zim slammed his book down on his desk and sat down.  
"Zim?",asked Zita.  
"WHAT?"  
"You can tell me!"  
"NO!"  
Zita slumped back in her desk. Now she was curious. But Dib IS crazy so mabey he isn't even in love, but it's in-human not to have ANY type crush... she decided to ask Dib after class. When the bell rang and it was time for lunch, Zim noticed that more people wee talking to Dib than usual. Then again NO ONE ever talks to him so that made it very unusual. Even Gaz was a bit interested, so that made Zim angry that he wasn't in on the excitement.  
Everyone in Zim's class were huddled around Dib.  
"Does he really like anyone?", asked Zita in a hushed whisper.  
"Yea! We wanna know!", said Keef.  
"Come on Dib tell us!", said the class in unison.  
"Ok fine... well she dosn't come here. It's one of Zim's weird friends. But he is taking on hu- I mean he hangs with her so much he has a HUGE crush on her!"  
They were amazed that someone with such a weird skin condition could get someone! Green skin, no ears, and he could possibly get a girlfriend? Wow! It seemed that Dib was one of the most popular kids in the class. Dib decided to follow Zim .after school to get more information. The bell finally rang at the end of the day and Zim ran towards the park as fast as he could. Dib followed close behind.  
When Zim got there Ming was sitting at the picnic table already and he sat down by her.  
"Oh hey Zim!", said Ming.  
"Mind if I tell you something?", asked Zim.  
"Nope. What is it?", she asked.  
"It appears that I, ZIM, have been on Earth so long I'm taking on human affections... therefore I like you."  
Ming blushed and stared at Zim. Zim didn't know what else to say, so he decided not to say anything. Instead he blushed, and without realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her. "Oh this is good!", whispered Dib, racing over to Zita's house. "ZITA COME HERE!"  
Zita stepped outside the house. "Oh uh hey Di-"  
"ZIM IS KISSING HER!", inturrupted Dib.  
Zita laughed along with Dib and couldn't wait to spread the gossip.  
Back at the park, Zim had a blush stained face, and couldn't beleive what he had just done. "I... I'm uh sorry...heh"  
"Oh uh... its ok I guess...",said Ming, blushing.  
Zim stared at her and got up. "Well I suppose I better be going now..."  
Ming jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Wait."  
Zim turned around and stared at her. "Yea?"  
"I like you too."  
Zim smiled and hugged her quickly. He just hopes that his class dosn't annoy him tomorrow... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day Zim still had her in his mind, but it wasn't uncontrollable. He probably just needed to get all of that off his chest.  
He ran to school and felt better than he normally does. But when he walked in the class room all the kids laughed and pointed at Zim, making kissy faces and snickering. Zita made a heart with her fingers at Zim and Dib sneered. Zim ignored them and just slid into his desk. He had no clue that Dib had seen the two kiss, and had no clue that he told anyone. "Everyone failed MISERABLY on their exams!", yelled Ms. Bitters. As she passed out the tests Zim remembered that he didn't even answer ONE question, and that this counted as 60% of his grade.  
"ZIM, on the other hand, just plain FAILED!", said Ms. Bitters, holding up the Zim's paper.  
Dib kicked back in his desk and began laughing. Everyone laughed with him. Zim ignored everyone of them and waited for lunch. As soon as the bell rang he walked and sat at a table alone.  
"Hey Zim!", said Zita.  
"What?", he asked.  
Zita made a kissy face at him and Dib laughed.  
Zim paused a moment. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DIB-STINK?"  
"I SAW you kiss her Zim! I saw!" teased Dib.  
Zim stared at him a moment and then blushed. He didn't know Dib had followed him. "I DON'T CARE! SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT DIB BUT..." He stopped. "But I like her and she likes me so HA!" Zim got up and walked outof the lunchroom. He wished everyone would just stop laughing at him and teasing him. Just shake them off was all he could do.  
The day seemed to drag by, a little at a time. But the whole day he kept thinking about her and the kiss. When it was time for gym, the played dodgeball again. Zim really didn't want to play but did, just to get it out of the way. Finally the bell rang and all the children raced ot of the school. Dib and Zita decided to go to the park, to spy.  
Zim noticed the two following him and ran as fast as he could.  
"Hey Zim!",said Ming.  
"Hi! Ok no time come on!", said Zim pulling her hand.  
"Wait what?"  
"Just come on!", he said.  
Ming followed close behind to Zim's base. There, Zim sat down on the couch. Ming sat down and layed her head on his shoulder. Zim looked over at her and blushed lightly. He reached over and put his arm around her. Dib and Zita looked around the park for the two.  
"Were are they Dib?", asked Zita.  
"I dunno... OH!", gasped Dib.  
Zita stared at Dib for a moment.  
"They are probably at Zim's house! Come on Zita!", yelled Dib.  
Back at Zim's house, Zim looked over at Ming.  
"What's wrong?", she asked.  
"Oh uh.. nothing", said Zim.  
"Something's wrong...",she answered.  
He shook his head and reached over to hug her. Ming smiled and fell asleep in his arms. Zim looked down at her and noticed his pak felt weird. Is this what love felt like? Is this what liking someone was like? If it is then he liked it. He enjoyed being able to have someone to talk to, someone to tell all his secrets to. He wondered why the tallest taught Irkens not to trust one another. They were always taught to only trust their Sir not to touch or allow anyone else to touch their antennas. So many rules and he didn't even know why half of them were enforced. He reached down and lightly rubbed her cheek.  
Zim whispered,"I love you Ming." A light smile spread across Ming's face which made Zim just have to smile. He bent over and lightly kissed her cheek.  
Outside of Zim's window were Zita and Dib, watching and listening to everything said and done. "Wow Dib and we all thought you were crazy about this too!", said Zita.  
Dib stared at her for a moment and said,"Thanks... I guess..."  
After awhile Ming woke up and looked up at Zim.  
"Hey.", Said Zim with a smile.  
"Oh hey", said Ming, sitting up. "What time is it?"  
Zim paused a moment. "About 8... why?"  
Ming jumped up and walked towards the door.  
"HIDE!", whispered Dib. Zita and Dib raced behind a tree.  
"Want me to... uh... walk you home?", asked Zim nervously.  
Ming smiled and said,"Sure." Zim reached over and grasped her hand tightly. Ming smiled and the two walked to her house.  
"They are SO in love!", said Zita. "Wanna follow them?"  
Dib stared at her for a moment. "Nah we should get home ourselves."  
Zita nodded and walked home, and Dib walked back to his house.  
When Zim and Ming got to her house they stared at eachother for a minute.  
"Well... heh...", said Zim.  
Ming hugged Zim and kissed him quickly. "Thanks for walking me home.", she said, slowly letting go of his hand.  
Zim blushed a bit and hugged her, then headed back to his base. He just wondered if they were "official". 


End file.
